We Are The Last
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: Dragons and humans used to live in peace and harmony, helping eachother out, but after a dragon is born, it all changes. Now it is up to Sky and his friends to find that dragon, kill it, and bring peace back to minecraftia. But along the way, he will face challenges from the outside, and even from his own friends.


Prologue

I remember before that, bloodthirsty dragon was born. Everything was peaceful. Humans and dragons lives in peace and harmony. I wish it could go back to that. Ever since that dragon was born, things have changed.

It went and hunted for villagers and stole precious items. The humans fought back. Not only on that dragon though. The other dragons too. The dragons that weren't killed fled into the unknown, to the other dimensions, or, like myself, transformed to a human.

No humans know we can do that. It was a secret for the dragons. No humans couls ever know about it. They still can't, don't, and won't. I somehow managed to make human friends in the overworld.

After the clash of human and dragon, seeing any dragon was quite rare, as there are almost none left. But still, plenty of the breeds are still living, as rare as they may be.

The Lavascales. These dragons were eight feet long and seven feet tall. Out of all the dragons, they had the best, and sharpest, hearing. And, surprisingly, were some of the quietest. But if they got mad you leave them alone. You never mess with them. Lavascales generally had scales that were from the color yellow to dark red, and sometimes could have a mix of all those colors. If they change to a human, they would have redish eyes and could go deaf if exposed to long with their sensitive hearing. If they didn't transform then they fled to the nether.

There were also the Windflyers. They were one of the smaller dragons, being only six feet long and four feet tall. These dragons loved to fly high in the sky. You rarely ever see one on the ground. Because of them being in the clouds, where it is hard to see, they have enhanced vision, being able to zoom in on where they are looking. Out of all the dragons, they are the second wisest, the first being mentioned soon. Windflyers have blue-gray scales and orange eyes. When you see them in human form, you would know they are a dragon because their skin is usually the same color as their scales. Those dragons would have to hide their skin to not be noticed. I'm not sure about them, but I think they fled to the mountains if they disn't change to a human.

Then there were Waterwinds. They are seven feet long and six feet tall. You often see these dragons swimming deep in the ocean or just plain relaxing on the beach or in the bay. Evolution changed this dragon breed. Originally, they were Windflyers, but a branch of them broke of and decended into the sea. Waterwinds are deep or bright blue with orange and white fins. Since they evolved from Windflyers, they too keep their scale color. The ony difference is that they also grow fins. Th sea became their home unless they transformed.

Flashfangs are the quickest of all the dragons. Most of them are seven feet long, but to be areodynamic, only two feet tall. Often, they are a pale pale yellow, but can sometimes be other colors. They have been mistaken as lightning sometimes, and are almost never seen. In the human form, Flashfangs look almost exactly like a human. The only difference being their eyes stay slitted. I don't quite know where they flew off too, but I would guess they went to the neverending storm not far away.

Boulderskins are the toughest dragons out there, and also the largest at the minimum size being fifteen feet tall and twenty feet , they are nice, but get fiercely defencive of their homes. Unlike most dragons, they have skin instead of scales, but their skin is rock hard and on the end of their tails is a club. They were used to mine before the clash happened. Before humans even existed, I heard they would spend their time protecting all the precious metals and gems from anything that could harm it. These dragons fled to the caves if they didn't transform.

Dendriod dragons are rarely seen. Like their name implies, these dragons have the pattern of wood and leaves. These dragons are quite small, being one foot tall and half a foot tall; they could stand on your shoulder! Often, they were kept as pets to teach children more about dragons. The rest of the Dendriods fled to the woods if not changed to a human.

Lightflyers are yet another breed of dragon you never see. Nine feet long was their maximum length, and the smallest seen was only half a foot long! Like a flashlight, light emit from their eyes. Like a Mutt, which I will tell you about soon, their eyes coud be any color. These dragons fled to the nether, like the Lavascales, feeling at home with the glowstone there. They are said to have magical powers when human.

Frostbacks are one of the rarest dragons out there. The usual size is thirteen to fourteen feet long, making them the second largest dragons out there. The reason of them being so rare, is that only the tiniest fraction of them can change into a humam, and they only have the tiaga biome to flee to. Myths about these dragons say that they can shoot ice shards out of their mouths, like fire, qnd that wherever they step becomes frosted, so if they walked on water it would turn to ice.

Darktails are another breed. Though I said Boulderskins were the largest dragons, Darktails beat them by far. They can be thirty feet long! They are usually the ones with the shortest temper and are the ferciest when fighting. The bloodthirsty dragon I was talking about before was a Darktail. They have potch black scales and searing purple eyes. That Darktail is the only one left, and fled to the end realm. After it did, the first enderman wad made.

Mutts are the most common dragon, or at least used to be. They could be any size, color, personality, and could look like anything when a human. I remember one Mutt I used to like. Dawn was her name, and she was a brilliant mix of pink, purple, blue, and green. But she was killed by the humans during the clash, and I've been heartbroken ever since. The Mutts fled to wherever they fit in most.

Gemeyes are the rarest of all the dragons. They were once thought to be only two feet long until one was found that was eleven feet long. Legend is that they are made out of pure diamond, emerald, and gold. Their scales literally shone in the sun and their eyes glowed magnificently. The reason of their rarity is that only one thousandth of a percent of all Gemeyes could be human. Before the clash, if you saw a Gemeye, you would have good fortune for a lifetime. Like the Boulderskins, these dragons fled deep underground.

Then, there is the last dragon breed. Royals. Thirteen feet long stunning golden scaled dragons. As mention in the Windflyers, they are the wisest of all the dragons. Royals can be hyper, but can become serious in a split second. Their scales shine when any sort of light hits them. Like the Mutts, they can be anything when human. The Only difference, is that all Royals in human form have golden eyes. They usually hide their eyes with sunglasses. How do I know this you may ask. Well...

I am a Royal.

That is pretty much all I know about the dragons I know of. There could be even more dragons not yet discovered. I have not yet seen another human dragon. At least, I don't think I have. Lately, it's been getting harder to tell, as all dragons have started acting a lot like the humans. I'm even starting to forget I am a dragon. I haven't even told you mt name have I?

My name is Sky.

**Finally done. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of an awesome new story. By the way, sorry for any spelling errors. It's hard to type on my IPod's screen. It took me so long to type this. Ask TimeWarrior42. I hope you all like it. The first five and a half chapters were typed on my kindle, so just for you guys, I copied it.**

**Anyways, the Christmas special WILL be out of tuesday. That reminds me. Whenever a Holiday is on an upload day, the schedule will chamge a bit. This is basically what will happen if there is one.**

**Tuesday will be switched to Wednesday.**

**Friday will be switched to Thursday.**

**Saturday will just plain out be cancled, as it has an upload day the day before and after it.**

**Sunday will be cancled or switched to monday.**

**Got it? Good.**

**Anyways, that is pretty much all. I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, and bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
